Early Bird
by 3DBABE1999
Summary: Maybe life wasn't just about hunting after all...


"Early Bird."

* * *

A/N: This is my first attempt at FLUFF.. PLEASE REVIEW!...

* * *

"Sammy." Dean whispered.

"Ten more minutes." Sam muttered.

"No can do kiddo. Dad wants us down in five."

"The sun's not even up yet." Sam whined then he looked at his alarm and groaned "It's not even FOUR A.M.!.. Why does dad want us up so early?"

"Turns out we're hunting something that can only be ganked if it's shot in the heart just as the sun rises and it'll take an hour to track it from it's latest kill sight and another hour to corner it for the kill BAM right at sunrise! Now get up, get dressed and get downstairs before dad comes up and gets ahold of BOTH our rears."

Sam grumbled as he climbed out of bed and shrugged on some clothes then he tredged downstairs to see his dad sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee.

"Sir." Sam said imploringly "What exactly are we hunting today?"

John smiled a knowing smile while Dean let out a loud hearty chuckle as John replied "We're hunting the Early Bird Sam."

Sam looked at his father in confusion as Dean hit the floor rolling in a fit of hysteria. Then Dean tried to control his breathing as he sat up and started laughing hard again as he stammered "Yeah cause we don't want it getting the worm before us!"

At that John chuckled as he pulled a fishing rod up from beside the table and handed it to Sam saying "Yeah cause if it gets the worm first then what are we gonna use for bait?" Then he rufled a hand in his confused eight year old son's hair and said over at Dean "Well the best time to catch the big ones are in the pre-dawn hours so if we're gonna go fishing we better head out now."

Sam was still a little confused, four months ago when Dean had told him about monsters being real and their dad had started training him practically nonstop Sam had thought that all there would be to life after that was hunting evil.. But apparently there was still time for doing things as a family... Maybe life wasn't just about hunting after all...

* * *

A/N: So the idea to write this hits me after watching Sam and Dean prank each other in Season 1 "Hell House." .. I started wondering if John ever pranked his sons (I prank my kids all the time.. I call out their name sounding all stern like they're in trouble and when they come trapsing over like they're about to be handed the death sentance.. The worst punishment any of my kids have ever had is my 12 year old got grounded for two weeks for rough housing near the staircase (Stairs make me nervous and I couldn't help but invision someone falling and breaking their neck.. Plus his antics encouraged my 3 year old to play on the stairs and the bad example was mostly the reason my oldest got grounded aside from the fact someone could've gotten seriously hurt.) YET my kids act like they're walking to the electric chair when they come to recieve their punishments (My 5 year old sounds like he's being murdered when he has to sit in time out) so sometimes I call them, make them think they're in trouble for all of two seconds before giving them some candy and telling them to quit being so melodramatic, cause after all I love them but sometimes they need to learn to get over themselves a bit cause acting like you're gonna die just cause you think you're about to get grounded.. All I have to say is they better be glad that the people who raised me aren't raising them cause with the people who raised me a toe over any line meant a switch to the backside!) ANYWAY... I think John was the kind of dad who was cool and had a good sense of humor for the most part (After all Dean IS his son!) and he was probably only a stern hardass during training or on a hunt (And the night Sam went to Stanford but John was scared that night.) which MIGHT have been most of the time.. BUT NOT ALL OF THE TIME! .. And I've been needing some happy fluffyness ever since the end of Season 6.. ANYWAY... PLEASE REVIEW.. Also a cookie to anyone who catches that this would be taking place right before Sam's 9th B-Day!.. Wait I just gave that away didn't I?.. I just wanted to point out that John was probably really an okay dad when he wasn't obsessed with the hunt.


End file.
